creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
"My Friend Tony"
Greetings FIENDS, and welcome to ISSUE THIRTY-SEVEN OF CREEPS CASTLE, with me your SCARY own REVOLTING READER, CREEPS ha-ha-ha. Allow me to find some FLESH-PEELING PARABLE in my COLUMN OF CREEPY CHAOS! Ah, FEAR we go Kiddies. This ROTTEN-REVOLUTION'S about the FIENDSHIP between a young boy, and his friend with a MONSTROUNS APPE-FRIGHT, entitled... Back in 1938, up, in the town of Pinesburg, Connecticut, a little boy ran out, in the snow that was falling in early-winter. He rolled a ball of snow, and threw it ahead of himself into mid-air. The snowball stopped in mid-air and just hung in it. "Nice catch Tony!" the boy giggled, looking at the spot where the snowball was at. The snowball then flew back to the child, hitting him in his face. He shook his head, laughing. A man's laugh was heard across from where the kid stood. "Thank you. Very nice throw, Adam" the voice of the man replied to the boy. "Thank you" Adam said, making another snowball. Another snowball formed in the spot across from Adam and it flew to him. He caught it in his free hand. The boy then tossed his own snowball to where the voice of Tony was laughing away at, and it fell apart in the air. "Oh, you hit me my boy!" Tony's voice exclaimed. Two hours later, little Adam walked into a living-room in his house, where a young man sat listening to the radio, while drinking a bottle of Ripple. "Jeepers Creepers" played on the radio and the man said to Adam, "hey, boy, bring me another bottle of Ripple". "Daddy, I would but Mommy says you will get drunk again" he answered him. "Ah, heck, you go get me another Ripple, or I'll tan your hyde ya here? Now!!" Adam's dad ordered. "Yes sir!!" Adam choked out, going to the kitchen. He returned seconds later with another bottle of Ripple, giving it to his father. He opened it and took a swig. "This is stale, kid. Come here!" Adam's dad proclaimed, spitting it out. He lifted a belt up and grabbed Adam by his arm, causing his son to cry out in pain and fear. That evening, Adam cried in his bedroom upstairs. Adam lade in his bed, and the voice of Tony asked him: "hello Adam, what seems to be the matter?". "Tony, my Daddy hurt me with his belt again!" Adam cried. "Oh, I am so sorry young Friend. I shall teach your Daddy a lesson" Tony's voice explained. Adam stopped crying a little then. Adam's father woke to hearing a loud pair of footsteps outside of his bedroom. He went out into the hallway upstairs, seeing a random shadow of something on the wall. "Boy, get back to sleep now, or you'll be tanned again. I mean it!!" Adfam's father called. Suddenly, a green-clawed-hand swiped his leg, making him fall down, screaming. The hand was a part of a creature of green-skin all scaly and leathery. He glared into the thing's marble-like eyes of black, and screamed in surprise and fright. The skinny monster growled deeply and inserted its yellow choppers of fangs into the man's hand, thrashing it around, as he screamed. Adam ran to the hall, along with a woman. "Mommy!" Adam cried, going to her arms. "Felix!" she cried to Adam's father. The monster snapped his neck, then drug the corpse down the hallway, walking with its three clawed-feet and pulling it with its three clawed-hands. The creature faded-out with the body. "What was that thing?" Adam's mother asked, sighing. "My Friend Tony" he replied. Hee-Hee, looks like Tony had quite a HALL in the end. He wanted to DRAG ALONG SOMEBODY too! Adam had quite a BEAST FRIEND in Tony heh-heh-heh-heh.